leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yorick/Abilities
Pets Mist Walker= (5 level)}} |damage = 3 per level up to 7, 5 per level up to 13, 10 per level up to 18}} |damagetype = Physical |range = X |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = level)}} |movespeed = 300 (More when Yorick) |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion, does not count towards the minion kill tracking score |spelleffects = The Mist Walker does not apply spell effects. |protection = The Mist Walker's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Endless March The Mist Walker remains near its master until they enter combat in a lane, whereupon it proceeds along the lane and attacks any enemy in its path. ;Decay The Mist Walker will only deal 40% damage if it moves from Yorick. Single targeted spells and attacks will instantly kill the Mist Walker. ;Ravenous While in a 1400-radius of mark, the Mist Walker benefits from bonus movement speed, and has the ability to dash to marked enemy champions, indicated by an exclamation mark over its head. While the Mist Walker is Yorick, it gains 60 movement speed and benefits from Yorick's flat movement speed bonuses. Stormraider's Surge is an percentual exception. ;Unholy Covenant Unlike other pets, the Mist Walker is not prioritized by turrets over Siege Minions, though they are prioritized over the Maiden of the Mist. Mist Walkers are considered to be a source of Yorick's physical damage, and will trigger effects such as Touch of Corruption and , as well as heal Yorick if he has a or a . They will not trigger Yorick's on-hit effects, including life steal. champion summoned units have been special-cased to not trigger . }} |-|Maiden of the Mist= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = X |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = 1 |movespeed = 300 (More when Yorick) |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = The Maiden of the Mist does not apply spell effects. |protection = The Maiden of the Mist's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Endless March The Maiden of the Mist remains near Yorick until she is placed ahead of all allies in a lane, whereupon she proceeds along the lane and attacks any enemy in her path. ;Decay The Maiden of the Mist will only deal damage when from Yorick. ;Omen The Maiden of the Mist marks her target if they aren't a structure, causing Yorick's next basic attack against them to deal % of target's maximum health}} bonus magic damage and consume the mark, which she can then reapply after 2 seconds. ;Undead Army Upon spawning, the Maiden of the Mist summons Mist Walkers by her side, and while she has fewer than 4 under her fold, she raises another Mist Walker every time a nearby enemy dies. ;Ravenous The Maiden of the Mist benefits from bonus movement speed, and actively seeks to assist Yorick if he is nearby and in combat with an enemy champion. While the Maiden of the Mist is Yorick, she gains 60 movement speed and benefits from Yorick's flat movement speed bonuses. Stormraider's Surge is a percentual exception. ;Unholy Covenant Unlike other pets, the Maiden of the Mist is not prioritized by turrets over Siege Minions. She is considered to be a source of Yorick's magic damage, and will trigger effects such as Touch of Corruption, and healing. They will not trigger Yorick's on-hit effects, including life steal. champion summoned units have been special-cased to not trigger . }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Yorick